


Canada and Tacos

by Forever_Tank



Series: Pearlnet Bomb 2019 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Car rides, F/F, Kissing, Of course!, On the Run, Pearlnet, Pearlnetbomb2019, TIs but a mystery, Unwitting Accomplice, What did Pearl do?, pearlnetbomb, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Tank/pseuds/Forever_Tank
Summary: She didn't really know her too well, but Garnet proved willing to take the long drive, and Pearl wasn't going to complain about that. At least she didn't know why she was running. Day one of Pearlnet bomb.





	Canada and Tacos

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of my bomb!
> 
> I chose the prompts car rides/travelling and this is kinda a mix of those two

It was hot out today, and the dry wind made it even worse as they sped twenty miles over the limit down the long stretch of road. Pearl sat with her feet on the dashboard, the bass of the stereo vibrating against her skin. Next to her Garnet drove with one hand, holding a lit cigarette with the other and taking drags every few seconds, blowing out smoke into the wind. If it weren’t for the hood of the car being down, the whole inside would have smelled of smoke, alcohol, and sex.

Pearl fished out a taco from the paper bag in her lap, unwrapping it and taking a bite. Eugh, only meat and lettuce. Garnet must have ate the good one earlier. To express her distaste she pulled the wrapper off and tossed it at the side of her head, where it bounced off her full afro and the wind quickly took it away.

“What?”

“You ate the good taco.”

“So?” She took another drag of her cigarette, the end burning bright orange.

“So? I’m left with this one.”

“I’m the one driving you across the country.” Garnet stated matter-of-factly.

Pearl rolled her eyes, taking another bite. This woman, who at first was a one-night stand, turned two-night stand, turned booty call, clearly didn’t understand the importance of a good taco. Sad, it almost made her regret fucking her in ten out of fifty states; keyword being almost.

“Doesn’t excuse you. How long until we reach civilization again?”

“Probably another hour.” Garnet said, finishing her cigarette and flicking it out of the window.

“You’re getting me a good taco.”

“Fine.”

Pearl finished off the tasteless taco with only minor grimacing and cursing, and afterwards she reached for the radio and fiddled with the channels until something better than the techno Garnet seemed partial to came on. Her legs were aching to stretch, cramped up in the space the old convertible allowed, and her ass hurt from sitting too long. No reception meant no way to distract herself on her phone from her discomfort, and Garnet wasn’t much of a talker so she wouldn’t get much help there either.

Still, she tried anyway, “What’s your favorite color?”

“Purple.” Garnet said.

“Favorite band?” Was Pearl’s answering response.

“Sadie Killer.”

Her nose wrinkled a little bit, “Eugh, favorite food?”

“I haven’t played twenty questions in a while,” Garnet said with a small smirk forming on the corner of her lips, “Lamb.”

“It’s not twenty questions, it’s just me trying to get to know the stranger beside me.”Pearl scoffed.

“Funny, I’m a stranger to you even though we probably know our bodies better than each other.”

Pearl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, “I don’t consider people friends easily.”

“Good thing I’m not looking to be your friend.” Garnet said stoically. “I always wanted to be a cab driver for a freeloader.” There was humor in her voice, but still Pearl turned indignant, shooting up from her previously relaxed position into a more hostile one, glaring at her.

“Freeloader?! I offered money-!”

“Only joking. Calm down.”

They passed by a road sign ‘Manchester-fifty miles’, and then soon after another car that meant they were getting close to somewhere. Within ten minutes Garnet had another cigarette lit and Pearl was wondering whatever the hell she was so stressed about.

_Well, not everyday you drive someone to Canada, I suppose._

Within another twenty minutes they found houses and gas stations, and then within another ten they were in the bulk of a city. It was only then that Garnet stopped off to fill the tank, and while she was inside paying for the gas Pearl kicked her feet up on the dashboard and powered on her phone. Twenty missed calls, over a hundred messages from various family members. Pearl rolled her eyes at the first one, from her mother.

‘ _Your aunt is a lawyer, she can get you a reduced sentence. Please, come back before you miss your court…’_

She needed to open her messenger app to see the rest of the text, but Pearl didn’t want to, biting into her lip as she cleared the notifications and then, paranoid, glanced around the area, trying to see if there was anyone watching her. Not like anyone ten states over would know about what happened in her hometown, but still the fear was still there. Garnet came back moments later, clearly peeved about something as she made a beeline for the pumps and wretched out a nozzle and jammed it into her car.

“Damn prices always going up.”

“It’s probably because of all the summer road trips.” Pearl said, shutting off her phone and dropping it into her lap. “How much longer until we get to the border?”

“Eh, another four hour drive probably. Do you have the stuff you need?”

_Sorry Garnet, but not one part of this trip is legal._

“Yeah, I mailed it all to a friend. They just sent me a text telling me they got it.” She waved her phone as if that would give confirmation. Garnet nodded, shaking the nozzle for the last few drops of gas and yanking it out, whistling to herself as she put it back in its place. Afterwards she hopped over the door and into the driver’s seat, pressing a button to roll the roof back up as she did so. Second by second the space in the car got dark and darker as what was left of the sun was blocked out.

“So, there’s a taco bell nearby.” Garnet said.

“Better than nothing, let’s go.”

Afterwards, they sat in the parking lot, Pearl eating the taco she deserved while Garnet was stuck with the meat and lettuce one this time around. She didn’t look particularly unhappy about it, though, rather she was watching Pearl as they ate. Pearl tried to ignore it as long as she could, but the mismatched eyes felt like they were burning holes in her.

“What?” She said with a mouthful, coming out more as ‘Whaf?”

Garnet shrugged, resting her head on her hand, “Just wondering if you feel like telling me about the trip now.”

Pearl chewed and swallowed, “No, I don’t.”

“Not even after getting you a taco?” Garnet said with a raised eyebrow.  
“No.”  
“Not even after the head I gave you last night?”

“While amazing, no.”

“Aw, such a mystery girl, aren’t you?” Garnet grinned and ate the rest of her food, wiping her mouth on a napkin. “Makes me sad I won’t be seeing you much anymore.”

“Eugh, you’ll find someone else.” Pearl said, wrapping the taco and putting it in the bag. She didn’t really feel too hungry after hearing that.

“Won’t you give me a kiss goodbye?” Garnet said, “It’ll be like that one scene in singing in the rain.”

“If I turn around and see you tap-dancing with an umbrella I reserve every right to file a restraining order.” Pearl grumbled, earning a laugh and a bump of an elbow at her side that made her frown slowly upturn. She wouldn’t admit it to her, but she would miss Garnet a little bit. She made a good travel buddy. And a fuck buddy.

She leaned over the transmission to kiss her on the cheek, but Garnet turned her head and caught her on the lips instead, reaching a hand up to cradle her cheek and hold her closer. It’s quiet compared to the heated smacking during their fucking sessions, a little more sensual than they usually go for. They pull away after a few moments and just look at each other, not saying anything.

Pearl is first to sit back, her eyebrows knitting together, teeth gnawing on the inside of her cheek, until finally she spits it out, “You should give me a call, every now and then.”

_As long as you can, anyway. Also assuming that the police don’t find you out as an unwilling accomplice._

Garnet seemed somewhat shocked at first, but then she smiled a little “Yeah, sure. If you want.” Her attempt at aloofness would be funny, but the humor didn’t register.

And Pearl couldn’t return the smile, she just looked at her feet, wondering what choices in her life led up to this moment in her life.

Aside from the obvious choice of doing what she did, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
